Inocente Paixão
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Oneshort ,Rin conta para Kagome como conheçeu sesshoumaru. Lolicon - Hentai.


-

_Inuyasha não me pertence maiis assim a Rumiko Takahashi _

_Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. _

_TEnha uma otima leitura._

-

- Rin me conta O que aconteceu entre você e o Sesshoumaru

Inocente paixão.

- Rin me como você conheceu o Sesshoumaru? – Pedia Kagome eufórica em cima do Sofá.

- Isso foi quando eu era adolescente. – Exclamava Rin como se tivesse 50 anos.

- Você só tem 20 anos Rin não seje dramática.

- Eu Tinha 13 anos e ele 25naquela época. – disse Rin tentando se lembra do caso que ela teve com o advogado mais famoso de Tóquio.

- Naquela época ele era casado ne?

- Sim... Ninguém nunca sobe dessa historia a não ser você!

- Eu gosto de escutar me excita. – disse kagome bebendo água.

- Bem foi assim!

__

#

_Meu pai era advogado e me levava todos os dias para aquele inferno que eles chamam de congresso. Nesse dia já tinha transado com um cara, meu pai ainda nem sonhava que eu não era virgem eu era como... A santa da família. Minha mãe morreu num acidente trágico quando eu era pequena, e como eu ficava sozinha em casa meu pai resolveu me levar para aquele inferno. Estava à mesma chatice de sempre até eu ver ele. Longos cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares frios como a neve. Meu coração imediatamente começou a bater e meu sorriso malicioso aparecer... Ele estava no escritório do meu pai analisando uns casos que eles iam trabalhar juntos. _

_- venha minha princesa... – ele me chamou como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu me aproximei ainda olhando para aquele ser incrivelmente sedutor. _

_- Este aqui é colega de trabalho do pai. Cumprimente ele? – eu fiquei sem fala até aquela voz fria soar em meus ouvidos como um a sopra._

_- Sesshoumaru Taishou. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. – ele era lindo. _

_- Rin Takahashi. – apertei a mão dele. _

_- Vamos minha pequena espere aqui... Pois tenho que resolver umas coisas... Não perturbe o senhor Taishou. – foi o que ele disse antes de sair. Depois desse dia eu ia regulamente a ordem conversávamos apesar dele só me ouvia e nunca falava. Um dia quando conversávamos meu celular tocou e eu atendi._

_- Da licença... Aonde? A sim obrigada. – desliguei o celular_

_- Tenho que sair e já volto. _

_- Ok... – ele me deixou ir. Foi nesse dia que ele me pegou transando com um homem mais velho do que eu bem mais velho. De começo ele ficou com nojo de mim até que!_

_- Onde esta meu pai...? – a gente estava no escritório. _

_-... Não sei... Procure – ele mal olhou para mim. Respondeu friamente. Eu como um sorriso sapeca, fui até ele e dei um beijo em seu rosto. _

_- Pare... Não sou esses caras com quem transa. – ele me disse afastando. _

_- Vai me dizer que não me quer? – eu com um rápido movimento apertei seu pênis. _

_- Não... – ele retirou minha mão. _

_- Hum... – eu sentei no sofá que havia na sala é comecei a pensa em uma maneira de quebrar a barreira dele. Eu novamente me levantei e disse. _

_- Se você não me quer vou procurar quem me queira. _

_- Ta louca._

_- Não. – Eu abri a porta para sair, mais ele foi mais rápido fechou a porta e me encostou na porta. _

_- Não me provoque! – eu levantei o rosto fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem. _

_- Vamos... Resista. – eu sussurrei. Ele fez o oposto me beijou com força como se precisa se de cada centímetro de meus lábios para respirar. – Eu o desejei tanto. – eu sussurrava. Eu comecei a afrouxar sua gravata e seu paletó enquanto ele retirava minha blusa deixando a mostra meus seios fartos onde apertava chupava meus seios enquanto eu arranhava seu abdômen já desnudo e apertava seu corpo contra o meu sentindo sua virilidade. Ele me levou até o sofá já abrindo minha calça retirando-a em seguida me deixando apenas de calcinha. – Isso é errado. – ele sussurrou. E eu abri um sorriso. Eu levantei ficando em cima dele retirando sua calça deixando apenas cueca onde eu comecei a alisá-lo o provocando. – Isso é muito certo! – eu disse liberando seu pênis já duro da cueca. Eu comecei a chupa-ló arrancando vários gemidos dele. Aquilo me satisfazia internamente. Eu o chupei até ele gozar em minha boca onde eu fazia bochecho com o gozo e cuspia em seu pênis chupando ainda mais. Ele não mais agüentando me colocou deitada no sofá retirando minha calcinha introduzindo os dedos em minha vagina fazendo eu gemer de prazer. Eu gritava à medida que o movimento aumentava. Ele chupou meus clitóris deixando-o molhado me fazendo gemer ainda mais. Não agüentava mais a tortura eu levantei sentando no colo dele. _

_- Eu a desejo Rin... É muito. – ele me confessou fazendo meu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. Agora sim ele me penetrava. A penetração era rápida me fazendo gemer ainda mais. Ele beijou minha boca acariciava meus mamilos que balançavam constantemente com os movimentos rápidos. – Fica de quatro pra mim?- ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e foi o que eu fiz. Ele penetrou em meu anus me fazendo gritar aquilo doía. Ele começou devagar e aumentando o gemido. Mais eu não agüentei. Ele viu isso e sentou-se no sofá me colocando de costas. Ele novamente me penetrava na vagina. Fazendo-me gemer. Ele foi o único homem que consegui me dar muito prazer em um só dia. Os movimentos foram cessando. Ele me abraçou e disse – Te amo pequena. – eu levantei e abracei ele. __E eu respondi – Também te amo. – nos beijamos. _

**#**

**- **È o que aconteceu depois disso? – perguntou Kagome ofegante.

- Continuamos a nos encontrar até meu pai morrer. O dia mais triste e feliz de minha vida.

- Hã como assim? – Kagome não entendeu nada.

- Feliz, pois ele estava se separando da sua esposa e triste, pois meu pai tinha morrido.

- Ah sim.

- Veja pelo lado bom hoje vocês são casados e tem dois lindos filhos. - disse kagome animada.

- Pelo menos nossa Inocente paixão terminou com um final feliz. – com isso elas riram.

- O que minha pequena princesa esta rindo? – chegou sesshoumaru beijando sua esposa.

- Nada ne kagome! – Piscou Rin.

- Tchau. – Kagome se despediu e foi embora.

- Onde esta os meninos? – perguntou sesshoumaru com um sorriso malicioso. Rin sentou no colo do marido começou a afrouxar sua gravata.

- Na casa do Tio.

- Hum... – disse ele beijando-a nos lábios.

- Te amo pequena.

- Também te amo. – ele a pegou no colo levando pro quarto fechando a porta. Onde estava escrito:Proibidos para menores.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Nunca fiz um Oneshot , Maiiis ta aiii , Obriigada pra quuem for ler!! **


End file.
